The present invention relates to punch presses utilizing at least two independently movable punch pins which may be moved between operative and inoperative positions.
Conventional punch presses which use a punch assembly having one punch and one mating die require the changing of the entire punch tooling whenever a different die diameter or configuration is to be put to use. A number of punch presses employ magazines which contain a number of different size punches and dies and include means for effecting relatively rapid change of the punch and die assembly in the operative station of the punch press. Some such apparatus utilizes automatic tool changing whereas others require manual tool changing. Still other presses employ turrets containing different tooling at spaced locations thereabout and effect indexing to orient the desired tooling with the workpiece.
Even in such magazine and turret type punch presses, there is a limited number of combinations of dies and punches which can be satisfactorily employed and there are substantial space considerations with respect to the size of the magazines and the automatic elements for effecting the changing of the tooling in the operative punch station, or with respect to the size of the turret in turret type machines.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel punch press which includes a punch tool assembly with at least two punch pins aligned with the ram and which are movable between operative and inoperative positions rapidly and effectively.
It is also an object to provide such a novel punch press in which the punch tool assembly tooling remains in relatively constant position relative to the punch ram and wherein the movement of the punch pins between operative and inoperative positions is effected by relatively simple and effective control means.
Another object is to provide such a novel punch press wherein the operative punch pin is disposed relatively closely to the geometric axis of the ram.
Still another object is to provide such a novel punch press in which the movement of the punch pins from operative to inoperative positions may be readily and rapidly effected by the control mechanism for the punch press without the necessity for changing the tools in alignment with the ram.